Rescue
by TwilightBoi23
Summary: A strange dream-was it prophecy? On a recon mission, Charlie captures General Cross and rescues a boy. He's broken and with a secret like his, it's a dangerous thing. What is Charlie's mind trying to warn him about? Or was it someone else?


Disclaimer: I do not own Aaron Stone or any of the characters that have appeared on the show. They are the property of Disney. I can only claim whatever characters that I may make up. Also, I am aware that this chapter is a little jumpy, but the story won't be so jumpy after this chapter.

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Augh…," Charlie groaned from under his covers as he reached over to turn off his alarm clock.

_Wait, _he thought, _today's supposed to be Saturday…I didn't set my alarm clock._

Charlie looked up from beneath his covers and glanced up at S.T.A.N., who had been imitating the alarm clock, "S.T.A.N…. what are you doing?"

S.T.A.N. gave Charlie his very mechanical android smile before he held his hand out to Charlie, "Mr. Hall sent me. He has a surprise for you."

Charlie scrunched his eyebrows, "A surprise? Wait…what? S.T.A.N., what're you doing?"

S.T.A.N.'s smile had turned into a somewhat snarl as he lunged forward and clamped his hand around Charlie's throat.

"S.T.A-" Charlie attempted to reason with the android, but he couldn't breathe. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out not only what he could have done to have made S.T.A.N. do this, but how it was possible that he wasn't shutting down.

* * *

S.T.A.N. glared at Charlie as he spoke, his voice deeper, distorted, "Happy birthday, Aaron Stone."

"Charlie! Dude, Charlie, wake up, man!"

Charlie instantly shot up from his bed, sitting up as he looked at his brother, Jason, who was standing by his bedside in his boxers, "What happened?"

Jason eyed his brother, worry filling him. He'd never seen Charlie have a nightmare-ever. It was always he who had the nightmares, and Charlie would always wake him up and tell him jokes to calm him down, "You were having a nightmare; I thought I'd check on you."

Charlie nodded as he processed everything. It was a dream.

_But it felt so real…_Charlie thought.

He looked over at Jason, "So you wanted to check on me?"

Jason nodded.

Charlie shook his head, "And you couldn't find any pants?"

Jason rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had tried to help Charlie, and here he was arguing about his attire, "Yeah, well you're lucky I took the time to find some boxers. What're you looking down there for anyway?" He stuck out his tongue and smiled proudly at his retort before he turned and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

At school, Charlie couldn't help but find himself wandering through his thoughts as his history teacher continued to lecture the class.

"Now, what some do not know about President Abraham Lincoln, is that reportedly two weeks before he was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth, he dreamt of seeing his body lying in a coffin. Prophetic dreams and prophecies have been reported all throughout history-the Oracle who warned the Spartans not to go to war, for example…"

_Could my dream have been prophetic? But, I'm not psychic; I mean, I'm not even that special. Yeah, I'm a secret agent but that's only because I rocked at Hero Rising and I tend to think of my missions as levels in the game-since they usually basically are. My work has been pretty much cut out for me. So, if my dream wasn't a vision..._

"Then why did it feel so real?" Charlie asked Emma as they sat down at the lunch table.

Emma shrugged as she opened her juice bottle, "I don't know, Charlie. Not all dreams are prophecies…some dreams are your subconscious letting you know that you are hiding from something or you are wanting something."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I know, but why S.T.A.N.? I mean, it made no sense. S.T.A.N. was imitating an alarm clock, and then he said Mr. Hall had a surprise for me and he started choking me. Then he said 'Happy birthday, Aaron Stone', but it wasn't his voice."

Emma nodded and bit her lip, trying to figure it out, "Hm. That's…very odd. Well, maybe you're feeling like Mr. Hall is strangling you with the missions?"

Charlie scrunched his eyebrows, "And I saw S.T.A.N. because he's the messenger? No, I don't think that's it. The place has been lousy with the missions-no one's been acting up lately, it's weird."

"Well…do you want to tell Mr. Hall?"

Charlie scoffed, "And tell him what? That his secret agent can see the future and my next gadget should be a crystal ball that can shoot lasers?"

Emma sat up a little, "Actually, I think I can manage that…"

Charlie shot her a look, "Not helping here, Em."

Emma shrugged, "Well, what do you expect me to do, Charlie? I'm a weapons specialist, not Dr. Phil."

"Charlie!"

S.T.A.N. quickly approached the table that the two teenagers were sitting at, "Charlie, Mr. Hall has just informed me that an informant has spotted what he believes to be a holding base for General Cross' subjects."

Charlie arched an eyebrow, "A holding base? Wait…what do you mean by that?"

"Torture, Charlie," Emma said darkly, "It's one of his torture chambers."

"Mr. Hall needs you to search the place and find out what General Cross is up to, Aaron Stone," S.T.A.N. said with his android proud tone.

Charlie looked at the two and nodded, "I'm on it."

* * *

"I will wait for you in the SSJ, Aaron. Good luck." S.T.A.N. said as Aaron Stone dropped down onto the roof of General Cross' building. It looked sort of like a prison…deserted in the middle of the desert.

Aaron blasted open the door and slid in. He kept quiet as he stealthily moved through the darkness, descending to the lower levels, towards the first floor. The place reeked of musk and blood; it was definitely a place of torture.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Am I?" Aaron spun around and kicked the guard into the wall. As the guard reached to set off the security breach alarm Aaron delivered a roundhouse kick, sending the guard to the ground unconscious, "Not so big on the pain now, huh?"

Aaron turned and made his way down the hallway. He scanned every open door, choosing to ignore the locked ones. Picking each lock would take too long and blasting them open would give away his presence. Right now he had to rely on convenience. He stopped in the middle of a metal bridge that overlooked a large room, full of devices that Aaron had no desire to discover their uses.

In the middle of the room was a sort of reclining metal chair, with a person bound to it. IV needles were jetting out all over their body. General Cross smirked as he grabbed a blue liquid, "The newest from the Omega Defiance."

Aaron clenched his jaw; for some reason he felt inclined to protect his person. It wasn't a rescue mission, just recon, but he just had to do it. He immediately shot the suspension cable out to a beam and swung down to the "party."

Aaron kicked General Cross and a couple of guards down as he pressed the button and released the cable. He tucked down and landed with a roll, immediately keeping his posture as he shot up, looking at the guards, "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? You'll have to forgive my intrusion; it just looked like you were all having so much fun."

General Cross snarled at him, "That's because we were…Aaron Stone. Well, what are you all standing around for?! Get him, you nitwits!"

Aaron shook his head as he shot a couple of guards with his gauntlet. He quickly found himself getting into the fight.

General Cross smirked as he moved closer to the person in the chair, "I have a feeling you're going to like this one. I get a tingly feeling inside just thinking about it. Don't you?"

Aaron punched the last guard and looked over at Cross. He immediately fired a laser from his gauntlet at General Cross' hand, causing the sadist to drop the blue liquid. Aaron watched as a split second later, General Cross passed out from the pain, "Wow…so much for taking what you dish out."

He looked over at the person in the chair; he was a teenager, around Jason's age. He had dirty blonde hair, sort of in an emo cut, and very slim. He had bruises all over his body. Aaron couldn't tell what color the boy's eyes were, they were clenched tightly shut.

He grabbed the keys from Cross and unlocked the restraints. Immediately the boy began to frantically try to remove the IV needles.

"No, no. Stop," Aaron spoke calmly as he very carefully removed the needles. After he finished removing them, the boy quickly fell to his knees and began to sob.

Aaron scrunched his eyebrows as he knelt down before the boy and placed his hand on his shoulders, "Hey…look at me. You're fine. I promise you; they are not going to hurt you anymore."

The boy simply nodded and hugged Aaron tightly as he continued to cry. Aaron tried to restrain himself from wrenching himself away from the kid's vice-like grip-he could barely breathe enough as it was in the Aaron Stone outfit.

"S.T.A.N., get the SSJ ready. I got two passengers-one's Cross."

* * *

_**So, there is the first chapter. Hopefully you will stick to it, review and let me know what you think. I pretty much have it all planned out. This is going to be mostly around Charlie and Jason, with the occasional Aaron Stone missions. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing, I decided it would be easier to just use Aaron instead of Charlie when he's, you know, being Aaron. So, click the review button…you know you want to…**_


End file.
